Not Cupid
by RavenCB
Summary: When new kid Tedros King arrives at Royale high, it's love at first sight for Sophie. And Agatha, being the loyal friend that she is, does everything in her power to make sure that her bestie doesn't end up with that pig.


Hi! This is my first story ever of the School for good and Evil and I plan to finish it! It's a bit AU but the characters are still the same. I haven't been on fanfiction for a while but I'm back! Going to update my other stories soon. I plan to update it at least once a week and not beyond 2. Reviews are highly appreciated as well as criticism.

Warning: Contains inappropriate language. ( Swearing and etc.)

Characters a tad bit OOC but nothing major.

CHAPTER ONE

As long as I've remembered, I've always been alone. Not that I minded it of course. I still had my mum and cat Reaper. Weird name, I know but who likes ordinary? My dad supposedly left us when my mum was only 5 months pregnant. Or so I've been told.

We live in a morgue. Yep, the place where dead people get gutted and practically put in a refrigerator. I don't mind actually. I enjoy the...silence. I also tend to practically hate everyone I meet which is practically everyone in town since I know everyone. Yeah...One can immediately tell just how 'sociable' I am.

My names Agatha by the way, people. Population zero. I have dark black short wavy hair that looks like a birds nest and big brown eyes. My skins a sickly pale that's expected since I don't go out much. In terms of looks, I'm below average.

I see it as an advantage though. I have more free time (as I have no need for makeup) and I don't have the so-called 'pleasure' of having fake friends. Like my mom used to tell me, it's only when one is ugly that one can truly be themselves. No layers of mascara or lipstick to hide behind. No facade. It's easier to tell if one's actually my friend. But enough with sounding emo. I'm not. I'm just not as optimistic as some people would like me to be.

The world isn't flawless. It's filled with drug addicts, alcoholics and people like me who just want to fuck the world and its ways. I have one friend though. Sophie Galavant (?) .

She's been my bestie since 1st grade. How we came to be?... Yeah, I guess she kept pestering me to the point where I didn't care and she kinda grew on me. We're polar opposites to the point where even I can't believe we're friends.

She's the sun, while I'm the stars hiding behind it. She's sociable while I prefer not to talk to idiots and increase their ego. She's like a fairytale princess whereas I'm the witch Gretel put in the oven AFTER she comes out. She has beautiful golden locks that make even Rapunzel jealous. Deep emerald eyes and a tan complexion. Am I jealous? No. I actually admire how she's able to put up with all the stares and whispers behind her back. I would have cracked under pressure if I was even REMOTELY as popular as her.

Though she isn't well liked among the female population since you know...almost every guy (including some chicks boyfriends) have themselves wrapped around her manicured finger. Is she a player? No. She believes in all that true love nonsense. Though she also is against the idea of rejection which basically means she's stringing them along while doing them a favor?... I even confuse myself.

So there's said to be a new kid tomorrow. T-something. He's apparently the son of some multi-billionaire or something. Honestly curious as to why he'd go to OUR school out of all them. We are practically secluded from the outside world considering our town's population is about in the one hundred.

Sophie's ecstatic thinking it might be the 'one' since she got a fortune last week saying' True Love Awaits You'. She thought it looked legit enough while I thought it was a scrap of garbage. Ended up being lectured by my crude language. She's currently at the salon getting her hair done as she said and quote ' I Want to look my absolute best for my future Hubie to the point where he's left gaping like a fish out of water.' Yeah. She's at times cringe-worthy but I love her. She's my best and only friend. So naturally, I support her.

Currently, I'm outside the Opal Airport, waiting for her supposed-hubbie to arrive. She wanted me to stalk him or as she phrased it 'collect important data' about him and then report back to her. Me, being the pushover that was, agreed slightly reluctant.

So here I was, with my black hoodie and blouse searching intently over the crowd trying not to look suspicious while chewing on gum. Falling at it though since I was alone, just standing in the middle of an aisle looking like an idiot. Families and travelers avoided me like the plague being by me being suspicious or me just plainly seething ruthless irritation I don't know.

Didn't even know what the goddamn guy looked like. I clicked my tongue annoyed. What was I supposed to do now?

"Tedros King !" the person shouted in front of me, shouting what Sophie recently told me was Future Hubbies name. I looked in front, a man in his early 40s with brown-white hair and glasses waving his hand. He had a black suit on. I was standing behind what appeared to be a... chauffeur?

My eyes bugged out and I mentally whistled. This guy seemed to be loaded if he had his own personal driver. My brown eyes looked up, searching for whoever bore said name.

"Edgar!" A voice yelled in joy, coming from my left.

I turned and my heart unconsciously skipped a beat. Before me was the hottest boy I've ever seen. With tanned Blonde beach locks that appeared to be the color of the sun and the deepest eyes, I've ever seen. A color I couldn't exactly pinpoint though it was close to aquamarine, shining with warmth. I held my breath when those very eyes turned towards me. Blue met brown and brown met blue.

Quickly looking me up and down then snorting in distaste. The moment was ruined.

I mentally gagged. This was the guy Sophie was infatuated with? She must have lowered her standards. You see, I absolutely loathed pretty people. ( Sophie excluded) They may be nice once you get to know them but I don't WANT to get to know them.

Judge me all you want, it's how I was wired. I held my glare as he chatted with what I assumed was Edgar,(?) giving me dirty looks every now and then.

" Hey! Goth Chick, take a picture why don't you?" he shouted over Edgar's shoulder, sounding annoyed and a bit smug.

I looked at him aghast. This pig-headed tool thinks I LIKE him?! I sneered in disgust.

" Sorry but I'm not one to take pictures of disgusting animals." I retorted, smirking as I saw his eyes bulge out in surprise.

That quickly turned to restrained anger as I saw Edgar trying to calm his employer down, looking between us in worry.

"Oh, then god forbid you to take selfies."

" At least I'm not a narcissist who pays more attention to his looks than on his intellect."

"Brains aren't everything. In your case, they're nothing."

"Don't you love nature, despite what it did to you?

"Nice face, what are you gonna do when the bamboo wants his ass back?"

A vein practically appeared on my forehead.

"Keep talking, you might say something intelligent one day."

" At least theirs one good thing about your body, it's not as ugly as your face," he said, eyeing my breasts. I curse myself mentally. Damn, my D-cups.

"I'd like to kick you in the teeth, but why should I improve your looks?" I snarled, covering my chest unconsciously with my hands.

"Well, at least-" Tedros began, being shushed by Edgar.

"Young Lord! This is no way one should speak to a lady! With such crude language, your father would be ashamed!" he lectured, looking highly embarrassed and disappointed.

Tedros looked guilty, rubbing his head sheepishly.

"I guess you're right...Where were my manners?" he asked himself turning towards me.

"I must...apoligize miss. That was highly inappropriate of me. Must have been the jetlag." He announced, smiling all charmingly and holding out his hand in a sign of peace.

I returned his handshake and smiled, which was really rare even for me. Knowing that this was the start of something grand. We lived happily ever after.

...AS IF! Screw peace! I took his hand, opening up his palm. He looked at me curiously and I returned his look with an innocent smile bordering on creepy.

His eye's bulged out as he finally understood what I was about to do, but it was too late. I opened my mouth and spit in his palm. My gum also landing with 100 percent accuracy. (Some people can chew and talk.)

I smirked as Tedros expression quickly went a u-turn and turned plain out disgusted. Even Edgar looked a bit green.

"While, I appreciate the apology, Darling-" I started in a girly flirtatious manner.

" I absolutely LOATHE fakes. So take this-" I said pointing at my gum.

"As a token of my 'APPRECIATION'." I finished tautly. Turning my back, I didn't leave any room for any conversation, glad to have the last word.

Quickly heading back home, grabbing a taxi I looked at the checklist Emma gave me, to inspect her 'boyfriend'.

Question 1. How hot is he from 0-10?

A. He's a solid 6. Nothing special. You could do waaayyy better.

Question 2. Does he have good style? (Clothes,etc.)

I paused for a second. Realizing all I've been paying attention to was his face.

A. No. He dresses like a homeless striper.

Question 3. How are his manners? Inadequet? Sufficient?

A. Has none at all and talks like a pig. Spit and everything.

Question 4. Is he smart?

A. He's the kind of man you'd use as a blueprint to build an idiot.

I answered the rest of the questions in the same HONEST manner.

Driving across the streets, one thought repeated itself throughout my head. God FORBID that Tedros FUCKING King becomes my best friends ANYTHING. A dark look appeared on my face just thinking of how he could ruin me. Ruin US. I won't let him steal her. Even if it's the last thing I do!

 **To be Continued...**

Finally did the first Chapter! So happy! Hope everyone enjoyed it and let me hear your thoughts on the comments! I know the last line was cheesy, but didn't know how else to end it. Appreciate constructive critisisum and NEED to feel highly motivated. So read,review and like and hope you come for more!


End file.
